User talk:TheBen10Mazter
TheBen10Mazter/Archive1 TheBen10Mazter/Archive2 I'm an Administrator on this wiki, so I have the ability to delete pages, block users, protect and edit protected page, edit special menus, update community messages, and use theme designer. I'm also a bureaucrat, so i can make anyone a admin, bureaucrat, chatmod, rollback, and banned from chat. I can revoke any of these rights except bureacracy. If you have a problem with another user, need a page protected, or wish to have something deleted, you can ask me on my talk page. If I'm not available, you may wish to contact another Admin. If i banned you- please go to your talk page and try to communicate with me or you can go to alienx.wikia.com to reach me and we can discuss the block If i gave you a warning- Please follow the warning or not following it may result in a block. I will check this wiki everyday to make sure this wiki stays its best! Edit on! Signature Yes I like you new signature. Superbike10 02:34, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Stoked Wiki I did what I could, it's not prefect. General plasma 03:33, July 18, 2011 (UTC) User What was Godking of Ice Cerberus banned for? I think that is the same user who was vandalizing Stoked Wiki before he was banned. General plasma 05:11, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Guess What? I don't care. ¡ʎʇsɐʇ ǝɹǝɥʇ znɔ ¡sǝןʞɔıd ǝʞıן ı 15:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: No need It's just in case he/she decides to start following the rules. Always be prepared. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Fun activity! It's okay. It's not something extremely relevant to the wiki, but it gives users something to do. Blaziken (T-B- ) 17:15, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 list It works pretty good I could never figured on what should I put on that feature. Superbike10 17:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) hi Hey you know the ben 10 designs are they a Problem? Codelyokofan60 18:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Not right now im kinda busy. Superbike10 00:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Sure. General plasma 01:45, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I thought something was wrong with my computer because nothing was happening. General plasma 01:49, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes. General plasma 01:51, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Are you on chat? Because there's no one on mine. General plasma 01:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Nothing's happening for me. General plasma 02:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll try again. General plasma 02:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Responsibility If you have a younger sibling that is capable of doing that then you should take precuations (or simply log off) when leaving your computer alone at any time. As an admin this is kind of irresponsible and you should know better. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 05:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I feel the need to give you the same warning as Anythingspossibleforapossible. You should know these things. Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Random info It is allowed, if it's correct. That's what the trivia section is for - small random facts that some people might find relevant (related to the article it's on, of course). Blaziken (T-B- ) 08:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) This is related to your warning on Malikishak91's talk page. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I saw it. I told you twice already I check every edit since my last visit. I see no reason to remove what he added. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Doesn't matter. The trivia section is for little facts that aren't important but some curious people might want to know. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:54, July 19, 2011 (UTC) New way It looks pretty good you must've picked that up From User:Roads. Superbike10 15:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat If we are both online at the same time so yes. Superbike10 19:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Awesome news This is awesome news indeed ways to make wikia easier to use. Superbike10 01:17, July 20, 2011 (UTC) The new features Yes I like it however about the new wiki you should get a staff member to delete that once your through with it. Superbike10 20:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Not right now im kinda busy editing also I have earned three badges today. Superbike10 22:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Nope I have dinner coming up. Superbike10 22:44, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rollback Thanks. General plasma 01:56, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but... what exactly is the puropose of this Wiki? Raptor Maniac 04:15, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Link Here is a Video link from the cartoon network website. http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/video/index.html?episodeID=8a250ab031539a3b01315e3c9917005c Superbike10 01:23, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat I guess so. Superbike10 01:32, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat? Sure. I don't know how much time I have, though; I'm waiting for someone to get online. Blaziken (T-B- ) 18:08, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Sure. Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 19:59, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Why? Click here. What's different? Lemme tell ya something, Motor Ed, Rath is better than you! 20:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Chat sure Superbike10 20:16, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin Will you make me an admin. If not tell me the steps through which I can become an admin Basalt 13:09, July 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hey Sure. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:49, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help No. I was asking if you could change the Background when using Monobook skin to black. Because it's white, the same color as the text. :Well, another option is to change the text to Black and the Background to White in Oasis, but I don't know if that would be "acceptable" by other users.-- 15:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) "Oasis" is the name of the new Wikia look.-- 16:53, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, well.-- 17:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Neither is that I have to highlight everything I want to read. Re: Background It looks pretty good oh by the way how did you make it transparent. Superbike10 18:18, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Never Mind its was a feature installed all along. Superbike10 18:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Bot Yes, I noticed. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:25, July 29, 2011 (UTC) About the request for bureaucrat. Sorry about the removal of that page bureacrat rights cannot be taken lightly by some request. Superbike10 15:28, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah but did you fix the page? I really needed his information.... The Carrot 00:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Psfew~ Thanks. ^^; The Carrot 00:59, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Im on. Superbike10 01:17, July 30, 2011 (UTC) hey, im new here so if i do any thing wrong send a message at my talkpage. over and out!! Zapbomber12 20:40, July 30, 2011 (UTC) I saw you on Community Central and that is how i came here. Wiseamy-My Talk Community Message It is very good on how you made it. Superbike10 23:34, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chat Go on BTFF Chat! What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 00:50, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Haqim I noticed Haqim causing trouble here, so I'm telling you about two other accounts that are obviously his. Block them with the below links to prevent him from using them. * * Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Bot How do people get bots? I don't mean how their bots get a bot flag, I mean how do you make the bot in the first place? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 19:59, July 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member I accept it. But one thing for sure is that I do most edits from my phone when I'm not by a computer and my phone is very limited in resources. I'm only able to edit things like Trivia, Errors, or other small sections of pages. The good side is that I'm still able to access a page's history so I can still do a rollback or undo from my phone. RE: Staff I'm already a rollback. And it's the job of all users to undo and report vandalism; rollback just makes it easier. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 00:07, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ben 10 Wiki Staff Sure I like that. General plasma 06:41, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. General plasma 06:10, August 2, 2011 (UTC) I accept. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Bot I have looked into your idea of a bot, and I'm installing AutoWikiBrowser right now. I'm assuming it also works on Wikia. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 12:14, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I already said that I accept. You may have missed it. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 13:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ben 10 Wiki Staff Member Group Yes. I suggested something similar to Superbike10 a while back. Blaziken (T-B- ) 14:26, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Staff Members Of course I liked it the rollback group and about the 10 ips you banned I shouldnt have been surprised considering our wiki is on the spotlight if you look on the other places like the star wars wiki. Superbike10 14:33, August 1, 2011 (UTC) AutoWikiBrowser Error I downloaded it, and I tried to open it. It would open. It gave me an application error pop-up that said "The application failed to load." I use Windows XP and downloaded it through Google Chrome. Is either of those things affecting it? How'd you download it? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 15:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) No, I didn't make the account yet. Let me try downloading it through IE. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:12, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I tried downloading it through IE, but it still won't work. And yes, I used SourceForge. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:16, August 1, 2011 (UTC) I downloaded it, and the ZIP folder appeared. Knowing what usually works here, I double clicked the file (AutoWikiBrowser), and it gave a popup asking me to extract the files. I did. I opened up the file once it was extracted into my downloads folder, but it wouldn't open. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Just wait for me to come on. My impatient sister's calling me. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:23, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Plz can you plz tell Weirdo Guy to un block me plz ballgum 19:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Mazter, ignore the above comment. It's just a user from fanon trying to get unblocked. :Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 20:02, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :dude really ballgum 20:06, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Staff Okay. It just seems like you've been telling me a million times. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:23, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Sure. Just turn off your caps lock. Blaziken (T-B- ) 15:19, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Quick chat Ok we have a Quick chat Superbike10 20:13, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ideas None I can think of for right now. Superbike10 21:28, August 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Staff I understand but remember I'm not always on my computer when I edit and phone is very sluggish when I try to do advanced features on a wiki. My phone by the way is a Palm Pixi. I wouldn't be suprised if you've never heard about it. It's a very terrible phone but I can still do smaller edits. Ben2themax 21:40, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey man, on the Ben10 wikia: please stop deleting what i edit. Atomix, snakepit, toepick, shellhead, sandbox, rocks, squidstrictor, and eatle are real ben10 aliens, so should be on the page. Reply or dont, but thanks. -WickamaruzXL Restate: Again, please stopun-editing what i edit on the ben10 aliens list. Toepick, atomix, sandbox, and etc. are actual ben10 aliens, therefore belong on the 'aliens' list. Thanks -WickamaruzXL Thanks, Sorry, and Comeback Thank you and sorry for the missconception Also let me say 'congratulations' u are an experienced editior of wikia. Im sure that will get very far in life. Good luck :) Cant Im making new additions like making the use of scrollboxes Superbike10 01:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ben10Mazter11 Who is he? An older/alternate account of yours? Another user impersonating you? Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 16:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Fix can you plz fix the ripjaws pic becuse it need to ripjaws in ultimate alien plzOddman 16:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) hey hey dude your a adimn on the taggest wiki who made you a adimnballgum 22:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) plz can you plz make me a adinm plzCode odd 22:44, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for Adminship I guess I could handle it. Once my sis' moves out of the house or if I get my own laptop, things will be much easier. How many edits someone needs to be an admin? Costas3 03:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) I certainly could handle being admin since I am already an admin on Stoked wikia. General plasma 05:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Dude, what's up with advertising your talk page? There's a page for candidacy to becoming an admin. Users are to use that page, not your talk page, so ALL the current staff (admins and bureaucrats) can vote on it. You are not to promote any users to admin by yourself. They will be demoted, do you understand? As for the users: Please disregard TheBen10Mazter's talk page as a place to request promotion to admin. There's a page for that, read the community messages. Blaziken (T-B- ) 07:26, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rights Alright. I'm not going to mess too much with this wiki, anyway. Fasttrack! Not XLR8, not Ultimate XLR8, , not Eatle! 11:28, August 4, 2011 (UTC) yes i do want to be a admin I am here to apply to be an admin. A talk Blaziken rjcf had spoken of your use of power feeding your attention you need to stop giving new ideas for this wiki for the time being these powers cannot be taken lightly your ego may bring more harm to the wiki than good. Superbike10 14:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Leaving OK. Blaziken (T-B- ) 21:43, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok also your position as admin and Bureaucrat will still remain in this wiki also the project exonaut wiki is in good hands as Lenopaw made me Bureaucrat their as I recently learned.. Superbike10 22:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC)